Analise critica VIII
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi,Hermione depois de mais algumas analises decidiu para com toda a observação e pensava em deixar suas cobaias em paz com suas vidas e...espera ai *hermione olhou através do espaço em que estava* Por que Harry e Draco olhavam como se estivessem prontos para travar a terceira guerra mundial?OH,isso precisa ser analisado...Sequela de Analise critica VII.


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Titulo:** Analise Critica VIII.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry e nem a musica que pertence a DJAVAN e se chama "Um amor puro".

**Advertência: **Yaoi e Lemon leve,você foi avisado.!.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Emparelhamento:** Draco Malfoy dom/Harry Potter.

**Resumo: **Yaoi,Hermione depois de mais algumas analises decidiu para com toda a observação e pensava em deixar suas cobaias em paz com suas vidas e...espera ai *hermione olhou através do espaço em que estava* Por que Harry e Draco olhavam como se estivessem prontos para travar a terceira guerra mundial?OH,isso precisa ser analisado...Sequela de Analise critica VII.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A: **queria agradecer a AnaLidia30 por ter me dado tanta inspiração para escrever essa fic e as outras anteriores!Se tem um motivo que Analise Critica ganho tão grandes continuações foi por causa dela...então OBRIGADA!ESPERO QUE TENHA GOSTADO DO QUE ACONTECEU! Quero deixar claro que varias ideias que estão no texto fora ela que pedira para acontecer ,e esse não fora inteiramente minha imaginação bom não a base principal... :)

**N/A 2: **Bem já que estou aqui queria falar de um pequeno comentário que recebi a algumas fics de Analise critica atrás mas só percebi recentemente...bom alguém pode me explicar o que se passa na cabeça da pessoa que não gosta de homossexuais para ler uma fic assim?Sera que alguém tem alguma queixa de que não deixo bem claro que escrevo de YAOI?GAROTOxGAROTO em um relacionamento?

Por favor,não quero ofender ninguém com esse comentário!Sei que cada um tem o seu tipo de pensamento para esse tipo de envolvimento,e não tentarei mudar a mente de ninguém para isso,não é a minha função...Só que eu quero deixar claro novamente eu escrevo de relacionamento homossexual e se você não gosta desse tipo de fic então sinto avisar que praticamente todas as minhas historias não são para você.

Então por favor se for me mandar criticas seja com o conteúdo da historia e não sobre a homossexualidade,que eu sempre tento deixar bem claro que escrevo e que tipo escrevo,posso aceitar uma critica de que não escrevo bem numa boa ou que minha gramatica,coerência e mesmo a historia esta horrivelmente imaginada...mas para isso...só deus né!

E respondendo uma indagação,tanto quanto você quer ler sobre o que gosta eu posso escrever o que gosto e se você não gosta simplesmente não leia eu não vou mudar minha escrita ou parar de postar minhas fics por isso...

Sinta-se livre para me dizer sobre esse comentário em particular!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Analise Critica VIII**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger estava sentada em na sala precisa em um quarto luxuoso e feito para conceber uma noite de prazer maravilhosa entre amantes mais também era um local confortável para se passar o tempo e naquele momento era o local perfeito para que ela pensasse no que suas analises sobre seus objetos de estudos ela podia dizer que a cada vez que eles se encontravam era um momento de grande paixão.

Hermione sabia que enquanto ela vivesse nunca iria esquecer o que tinha presenciado e ela certamente se sentia privilegiada por poder ter essas cenas em sua cabeça embora sabendo que se algum dos dois descobrisse isso ela estaria melhor recebendo o beijo do dementador do que enfrenta-los.

A observadora critica olhou para o caderno aonde ela tinha anotado tudo o que havia conhecido dos dois os momentos de amor,como eles gostavam de ser tocados,os sentimentos que tinham por trás dos seus atos como eles declaravam o seu amor uma para o outro tudo o que ela podia se lembrar e as coisas que descobrira.

Murta que geme tinha sido de grande ajuda,dizendo-lhe que a primeira vezes que ela os viu em um momento intimo fora depois do baile de inverno o que significava que os dois estavam em um relacionamento a mais de 4 anos,e mesmo com isso que era difícil de conciliar sabendo que Harry tinha enganado ela por tanto tempo mais ainda sim admissível. Apenas pelo tipo de amor que ele tinha com seu amante.

O encontro deles eram momentos para realmente se guardar na memoria,elas contaram tudo o que sabiam sobre os dois e descobriram fatos interessantes um da outra nesse quesito tinha sido um dia maravilhoso de fofoca...troca de informações, e Hermione conseguiu informações valiosas o suficiente para ela achar que já tinha informações mais do que o suficiente para parar com toda a analise que vinha fazendo.

Nesse momento Hermione decidiu finalmente para com a analise,e esperar para que seu melhor amigo estivesse pronto para se abrir com ela,que a deixasse ver de verdade como ele era por baixo dos panos,respirando fundo Hermione decidiu que nunca mais analisar Harry e Draco Malfoy.

Ela prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais os seguir furtivamente.

Que nunca mais ira analisar cuidadosamente seus atos.

Que nuca mais tentaria descobrir nada ao seu respeito.

Que nunca mais iria se referir a eles como seus objetos de estudos.

Que nunca mais iria se pegar pensando no que conhecia de seus atos.

Ela estava decidida a parar com toda a analise critica em torno dos dois.

Ela estava decidida e não voltaria a trás com isso.

O caso Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter tinha finalmente acabado!

E ela não iria voltar atrás de forma alguma.

Quando ela decidia alguma coisa nunca mudava de ideia.

Nesse momento Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter entraram no quarto de um jeito que qualquer um pensaria que estavam planejando estourar a terceira guerra mundial e que fariam cada pessoa em um alcance de 100 metros escolher de que lado que ele ficaria...e os dois não pareciam que iria recuar e se Hermione tinha que dizer alguma coisa que dizer sobre isso era que a guerra que os dois iriam travar seria longa e sangrenta sem que ninguém pode-se prever quem iria vencer.

Esse era um acontecimento que tinha que ser analisado com muito cuidado,pensou Hermione,enquanto lançava o feitiço de invisibilidade sobre ela e dando graças a deus que nenhum dos meninos tinha notado a sua presença no quarto...ate porque isso tinha que ser analisado com cuidado...ela queria chegar ao fundo do que causara essa reviravolta,nesse momento nossa observadora tinha esquecido tudo o que tinha prometido a si mesmo a poucos minutos até porque grandes pesquisadores sempre tem que ter a mente aberta para reviravoltas e nunca podem tomar uma decisão tão definitivas em suas analises.

Os olhos de Harry pareciam verdadeiramente assassinos,embora o rosto estava completamente corado o mais provável de raiva o que mostrava o quão zangado ele estava,e ainda sim Harry parecia sobrenaturalmente lindo com os olhos brilhando de poder...já Draco,Hermione notou,parecia ter levantado a guarda e colocado toda a frieza que conseguia reunir em seu rosto,tornando-se completamente sem emoção o que tornava o momento mais assustador.

"Me diga Draco Malfoy o motivo concreto do porque não quer mostrar nosso relacionamento para todo?Eu estou cansado de me esconder atras de um ódio que não existe!"Harry fervia,suas palavras foram o suficiente para mostrar a Hermione o quanto ele estava zangado...era muito difícil de colocar Harry nesse estado e ela estava percebendo que essa briga ira atingir níveis épicos.

"Harry você acha realmente que esse seria o melhor para o nosso relacionamento!"a voz de Draco pingava de sarcasmo levando as coisas a um nível surreal "Durante todos os anos da escola concordamos que fingiríamos ser inimigos!fora um acordo mutuo feito antes mesmo de entrarmos em Hogwarts!"

"Isso fora antes!As vezes eu acho que você esta apenas procurando motivos e motivos para não me assumir para todos!Você tem vergonha MALFOY?Vergonha de falar para todos que esta em um relacionamento seria comigo?Vergonha de me assumir como namorado?Ou sera que é mais do que isso?você só esta comigo para encontrar prazer?para poder dizer que fodeu o menino que sobreviveu?Para dizer que me fez cair no amor com você enquanto você brincava com os meus sentimentos?" Harry estava zangado,lagrimas começaram a cair em torno de seu rosto...

Hermione naquele momento queria bater com a cabeça de seu amigo contra algo solido para ver se alguns neurônios novos começassem a funcionar,se tinha alguma coisa clara nesse relacionamento era o total amor e dedicação que Draco possuía para ele.

"Ah é isso que você pensa de mim,Harry?Que eu ira tão baixo a fazer essas coisas?Você esta contestando o meu amor por você?Sera que eu não te dei provas o suficiente de que eu te AMO mais do que minha própria vida?" Draco falou entre dentes realmente zangado com o que Harry falou e para Hermione que via tudo de fora podia perceber o quanto ele estava ferido.

"Me diga o motivo Draco!Apenas um motivo consistente do porque você não quer assumir o relacionamento comigo então?se você me ama com diz iria querer ficar comigo para que todos vissem." A voz de Harry era quebradiça ele estava realmente lutando contra a raiva e seus princípios para pelo menos ouvir o lado de Draco.

Hermione via tudo com um certo medo,os dois não pareciam estar chegando a um acordo e nem a um entendimento e Hermione se perguntou como os dois pareciam ser tão cabeças duras,ah podem ter certeza de que ela não deixaria que os dois quebrassem algo tão bonito quanto isso por causa de uma briguinha sem pé nem cabeça.

"Me diga você Harry!Por que não assumimos que eramos amigos desde o primeiro ano?Por que não falamos para todos que nos conhecíamos desde crianças?Por que?"

"Era perigoso e você sabe disso!Eu não deveria saber sobre o mundo magico,Voldemort tinha o perigo de voltar"Harry falou tentado controlar sua fúria e as lagrimas,tentando fazer com que seu amante visse o ponto que ele queria apontar "Sem contar que Dumbledore e as pessoas nunca iriam aceitar que o menino que sobreviveu fosse amigo do filho de um comensal da morte"

"OH VOCÊ ENCONTROU O PONTO CERTO!AGORA VOCÊ ACHA QUE AGORA ELES VÃO ACEITAR HARRY?REALMENTE?QUE O GAROTO QUE SALVOU TODOS NÓS ESTEJA EM UM RELACIONAMENTO COM O FILHO DE UM COMENSAL DA MORTE?"Draco gritou fazendo um pouco da sua raiva e medo transparecesse por de baixo da sua mascara.

Hermione podia praticamente ouvir uma dura musica de fundo as magias dos dois pareciam estar travando uma guerra as emoções que estavam presentes eram esmagadoras,as duas magias pareciam estar guerreando entre si parecendo que queria ver qual delas conseguira fazer a outra se dobrar a sua vontade.

Era como sempre uma das coisas mais lindas que Hermione já tinha visto mais novamente tudo sobre Harry e Draco tinha seu certo charme e era lindo de certa forma,tanto quando eles estavam brigando quando estavam fodendo...bonito, provocante,sensual oposto e perfeitos.

"ELES NÃO GOVERNAM MAIS A MINHA VIDA!JÁ FIZ MUITO POR ELES AGORA EU QUERO VIVER EM PAZ E COM O HOMEM QUE EU AMO!NADA VAI ME IMPEDIR DE FICAR COM VOCÊ DRACO!" Harry gritou para Draco.

"Você fala isso agora Harry!"Draco disse em um to cansado sem mais força para lutar "Mas e quando a imprensa não te deixar em paz?Ou quando começarem a inventar calunias a nosso respeito!Você acha que sera capaz de segurar a barra? Acha que conseguira viver se os Weasley virarem as costa para você se descobrirem o nosso relacionamento?Por mais que você me ame eu sei que você nunca poderia conviver com isso!"

Hermione podia ver o amor se quebrando na sua frente a unica vez que ela viu Harry verdadeiramente feliz sendo quebrando-se,por causa do que poderia e se Hermione tinha alguma coisa a dizer sobre isso iria acontecer muito parecido se não exatamente como Draco estava falando.

Hermione sentiu as lagrimas em seu rosto,se ela tinha alguma coisa a dizer sobre isso ela não deixaria Draco e Harry se separarem por algo tão banal como isso ela nunca permitiria que a vida de seu irmão ser destruída como parecia estar prestes a acontecer.

Primeiro ela tinha que por algum juízo na cabeça desses dois imaturos depois encontrar um jeito para fazer com que sua historia de amor de certo,ela não iria ver isso acontecendo mesmo se ela tinha que drogar os dois,coloca-los dentro de um avião e leva-los para o outro lado do mundo para fazer os dois darem certo.

Assim que Hermione tinha decidido que não ira deixar que algo tão lindo manchasse a lindo relacionamento dos dois e se revelar para por algum juízo em suas cabeças,até porque eles tinham uma química sexual invejável é claro mais o amor que eles possuíam era o suficiente para que os dois quebrassem barreiras até porque com o amor a pessoa poderia vencer tudo e conquistar tudo,se ele fosse forte o suficiente para isso...e se tinha uma coisa que ela sabia era que o amor que os dois tinham um pelo outro era o mais forte de todos.

Hermione se voltou para o casal de amantes e ela viu como Harry tinha lagrimas nos olhos e quando se lançou par Draco ela quase gritou para impedi-lo de machucar o garoto mais velho,fazendo algo inremediável para a situação antes de perceber que Harry o puxara para um beijo.

O beijo era doce e possessivo,os sentimentos irradiando dos dois em ondas avassaladoras a magia ao redor parecia estar ter chegado a um intendimento silencioso de que não precisava de Guerra não quando sentiam tanto amor e entendimento um pelo outro.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy,você sabe o que eu sinto por você?Sabe o quanto eu te amo?sabe como dói fingir que te odeio quando na verdade queria dar um grande sorriso quando ouso o seu nome?O quanto eu queria mostrar a todos que em pertenço a você e apenas você?Sabe o quanto eu queria te pedir em casamento na frente de todos Dray e mostrar a cada pessoa no planeta que você é a pessoa que me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo?"Harry falou com a testa colada o rosto de seu namorado...as lagrimas fluindo por seu rosto quando se declarava.

"Harry,eu tenho que pensar...não posso!Eu te amo mas..."

"Me escute Dray,por favor!Eu não quero esconder o que sinto por você...sei que enfrentaremos dificuldades,sei que ainda iremos perder a cabeça algumas vezes e pode acontecer de algum de nos queria desistir achando que isso pode trazer a felicidade para o outro,mas eu posso te garantir que nunca poderia me arrepender...sei que agora eu não posso te pedir para ser meu agora,mas sei que vou me arrepender o resto da minha vida se nunca colocar a possibilidade de viver esse amor com você porque no meu coração você é o único que existe,o único que pode me trazer um estia de felicidade para a minha vida..."

Hermione estava com lagrimas nos olhos quando ouviu a linda declaração que seu amigo fez para seu amante e essa era uma das coisas novas que ira para a lista do que Harry poderia fazer que ela não tinha ideia que ele tinha a habilidade para ela notou mesmo Draco estava com lagrimas nos olhos por ter ouvido seu amante se declarar de tal modo para ele.

E o puxou para um beijo com atitude como se tentasse mostrar com ações que Harry era muito importante para ele também...que el verdadeiramente daria um pensamento a tudo o que Harry havia dito para ele e que nunca deixaria seu amor ser destruído por nada...

Com um movimento lento e ritmado Draco levou Harry para a cama sem se deixar que o beijo morresse por nada e tendo extremo cuidado com seu amante que tinha sofrido um abalo emocional Hermione via emocionada como os dois estava em rumo a reconciliação e começou a pensar em uma musica trouxa que se encaixaria perfeitamente para esse casal no momento e como se tivesse lido sua mente a sala precisa começou a toca-la com um som leve e ritmado envolvendo os amantes em um momento de prazer.

**O que há dentro do meu coração**  
**Eu tenho guardado pra te dar**  
**E todas as horas que o tempo**  
**Tem pra me conceder**  
**São tuas até morrer**

Draco despiu Harry com amor,Hermione percebeu que essa noite não seria resumida ao sexo,como a outra vez que ela presenciou seus atos nessa sala a algum tempo...não esse seria um momento um momento muito mais especial do que isso se os dois indicavam alguma coisa.

Hermione Vira como Draco tocava o corpo de seu amante como uma caricia,seus toques tão eram que poderia se chamar de uma provocação,era mais como uma amostra de devoção do que qualquer outra coisa ela podia ver definitivamente seus corações se entrelaçarem naquele momento,como se estivessem esperando durante um longo tempo para essa união.

**E a tua história, eu não sei**  
**Mas me diga só o que for bom**  
**Um amor tão puro que ainda nem sabe**  
**A força que tem**  
**é teu e de mais ninguém**

Draco preparou seu amante com jeito como se estivesse querendo tirar qualquer dor que a intrusão a seguir poderia causar ao seu mante seus rostos,Hermione notou,era como duas historias de vida e amor que se juntavam e entrelaçavam fazendo a peça ficar completa.

A magia primal parecia ter se apoderado do ar,a de Harry era Branca,a de Draco negra...e as duas como os dois amantes pareciam se fundir,se completando e tornando-se melhor,fazendo surgira a vista vários tons de cinza que parecia retratar que o amor que os dois tinham e que tudo podia se tornar mil vezes mais bonito com apenas simples atos.

Os toques persistentes no corpo do outro era o suficiente para trazer lagrimas aos olhos de Hermione,aforça da paixão que os dois demostravam parecia puro e bonito...como se os dois tivessem tomado para si retratar a musica que flua pelo quarto.

Fazendo Hermione verdadeiramente pensar que os dois tinham um jeito impressionante para mostrar e retratar suas emoções quando estavam juntos...ela definitivamente podia ver e sentir a impulsividade grifinória com o ambição sonserina no ar...fazendo difícil imaginar os dois tendo qualquer problemas que eles apontaram anteriormente e Hermione tinha certeza de que jamais poderia imaginar eles com outra pessoa

**Te adoro em tudo, tudo, tudo**  
**Quero mais que tudo, tudo, tudo**  
**Te amar sem limites**  
**Viver uma grande história**

O corpo dos dois se uniram como nunca antes Hermione tinha visto,era claro que os dois tinham química isso era mais que um fato comprovado no momento,mas agora os dois ultrapassavam os limites que mesmo a química poderiam impor quebrando qualquer padrão que o mundo pode-se ter visto fazendo que a química entre um casal se torna-se desinteressante e destituída de prazer.

Os dois se moviam contra o outro não tentando encontrar a própria libertação do prazer mais sim dar total prazer ao outro parecendo não se importar com suas próprias necessidades,Hermione não podia dizer que era o dominante nesse momento e nem queria tal coisa...ela não podia classificar isso como mesmo amor era superior e muito mais sublime do que tal palavra.

Mesmo a cadencia de gemidos que os dois faziam eram diferente e tão vocal quanto sempre,mas retratando algo mais superior...os dois não tinham nenhum palavreado sujo ou mesmo insinuativo na verdade mal eles diziam palavras...não eram precisas com as expressões de puro amor que eles ostentavam naquele momento.

**Aqui ou noutro lugar**  
**Que pode ser feio ou bonito**  
**Se nós estivermos juntos**  
**Haverá um céu azul**

Para Hermione aquele momento era como ver um ritual de ligações para almas gêmeas de tão profundo que era o sentimento envolvido pelos dois...Hermione podia dizer sem saber como que eles nunca se sentiram mais completos que naquele momento.

A musica que trocava era a mais a perfeição para seus sentimentos demonstrados nesse momento em que ambos estavam tão perto da conclusão os suspiros apaixonados pareciam ter um novo tipo de clamor para a observadora...as declarações de amor pareciam ter um significado mais profundo.

E quanto mais a conclusão se aproximava vai magia e química sublime os dois pareciam adquirir... cada vez mais como se o amor tivesse criado um poder próprio e quisesse ele mesmo juntar um casal tão perfeitos de amantes dando sua benção e proteção.

**Um amor puro**  
**Não sabe a força que tem**  
**Meu amor eu juro**  
**Ser teu e de mais ninguém**  
**Um amor puro**

Os dois estavam muito próximos de vir.O amor gravado em suas feições ira marcar Hermione para sempre parecia tão entregue devotamente,tão puro e primal que ela se perguntou como eles poderiam suportar tão grande emoção em seus corpos e lhe bateu uma pequena inveja bem como por saber que nunca teria essa ligação com seu parceiro que logo fora descartado porque se alguém merecia esse amor era Harry que tinha feito tanto para o mundo sem pedir nada em troca.

Assim que os dois atingiram a conclusão e suas magias foram liberadas Hermione podia jurar que sentiu a magia,o corpo e a alma pareceram se juntar completamente deixando os dois tão ligados quanto humanamente possível Hermione podia definitivamente sentir essa ligação no ar...e pensou que a musica não poderia ter acabado de modo mais verdadeiro para os dois: **Um amor puro**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **AnaLidia30 que me falou que achava que a musica ficaria boa com a cena e é verdade,obrigada novamente,agora eu queria...bem minhas ideias acabaram no momento...alguém quer que aconteça alguma coisa com a historia?...agora já que eu não sou vidente e nem sei o que se passa em suas mentes vão com o mouse um pouco mais a baixo clique a onde esta escrito "Type your review here..." e digite no teclado o que você pensou ao ler a fic. :)


End file.
